Double Up
by mywonderworld
Summary: While on a case, the team is forced to bunk together in a cottage. Everyone has a roommate...everyone but Reid that is. Morgan/Reid slash. A little change in story from 5x21 - Exit Wounds. FLUFF. My first fanfic. Toward the end, when Garcia is "thinking", I accidently left a line out of italics. You'll probably notice it, but it IS her thoughts. :


The team, on a serial murder case in Alaska, was winding down for the night, sitting in the lounge room of a small Bed and Breakfast cottage. Their first night in Anchorage, it was 5 below zero, windy, and all of them wore layers of clothing, hats and mittens; all but Derek Morgan, that is. His usual t-shirt and jeans clung to his body tightly, hugging every toned muscle. As they sat on the sofas in the dimly-lit room, Reid couldn't help but notice how amazing his boyfriend looked in that moment. His dark skin glowing by the light of the fireplace, his hands tucked in his pockets, only defining his biceps more. Reid smiled to himself. How lucky he felt to be loved by a man that beautiful.

"I'm gonna pull an all-nighter, finish the town background checks, " Garcia said, "Should be finished by sunrise."

"Good. We should get some sleep," Hotch said tiredly. "Start fresh in the morning."

"I've got four of the upstairs rooms available." the manager said with a smile as she rounded the corner with a cup of coffee.

"Um..four?" Reid asked.

"Looks like we'll have to double up," Hotch sighed.

Knowing where things would lead if he shared a room with Reid, Morgan thought fast. As much as he'd like to share a bed with his love during their stay, he wouldn't want the team having any suspicions as to why they'd bunked together and didn't want the sexual tension of being in the same bed to get in the way of solving the case.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid," Morgan said quickly glancing at his lover to make sure he understood his reasoning. Reid returned his look with a nod. The team stared at him. "Uhh..haven't you heard this kid chatter in his sleep?"

"Dibs," Garcia chirped jokingly, grabbing her friend Derek's hand.

So the team turned in, Prentiss rooming with JJ, Hotch with Rossi. Garcia was supposed to room with Derek but with all the background checks on the families in the small Alaskan town, she'd be up all night. That left Reid alone in a room two doors down from his boyfriend. Being terrified of the dark, he left the beside lamp on, shut out the lights and crawled under the itchy sheets. Just as his eyes were closing, the lamp started to flicker, the bulb made a _snap_, leaving the room pitch dark.

"You've got to be kidding me," Reid said pulling the blankets up over his head. It was too late to go ask the manager for a new bulb or a candle. He lay there eyes wide open, staring at the underside of the blankets. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. As he lay wide awake, out of nowhere he heard creaks coming from across the room. Reid slipped his head out from underneath the blanket just enough so that his eyes could peek across the room. Seeing nothing unusual, he dipped back under, into his hiding place. But more creaking came soon after. Sitting up, Reid looked toward the area of the sound, by the window. Knowing the sound was most likely a loose latch or the wind blowing a tree limb against the glass, he hesitantly got up and walked slowly toward the window.

"A branch," he sighed with relief, seeing the problem, and opening the window to snap the limb off. Before he could get his hand out the window, the wind picked up and blew something against the window with a _BANG_. Reid screeched, instinctively stumbling and running out the door onto the slightly lighted landing. Hanging onto the railing, he caught his breath.  
"Shit," he whispered. Nobody had come running out of their rooms, so he assumed noone had heard his girlish screaming. He leaned over the railing, to see Garcia still on the sofa, typing away quietly. He turned and looked into his dark room._ I am not going back in there, _he thought. Then he had an idea. Looking around him and over the landing once more to see if anyone noticed him, he slowly tiptoed past Prentiss and JJ's closed door. He gently turned the knob to his boyfriend's room and walked in. The moon lit up the room softly, the light falling over Derek's body resting on the bed underneath the blankets. Reid closed the door softly behind him and walked slowly up to his lover sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Derek," Spencer whispered, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder with his finger. Derek didn't budge.

"Derek." Still nothing.

"Derrrrekkk," Reid said a little too loudly. Morgan jumped awake.

"Shit! What the hell?," Morgan half yelled as he jumped back, uncovering himself quickly to defend against whatever was in the room.

"Um...Derek..I.."

"Reid what are you doing.." Derek said sleepily. He looked around the room for Garcia.

"It's okay," Spencer whispered. "She's still downstairs."

"Are you okay? You scared the hell out of me."

"My room...it's just too dark. My achluophobia...I know there is a logical explanation for the noises but the mind tends to take over logical thoughts when the prefrontal cortex senses fear so it's hard to act rationally and believe that that scratching sound is not some demon coming into the room to suck my soul from -"

"Shh shh shhhh." Derek interrupted his frightened, rambling lover. Morgan sat up on his knees and grabbed Spencer's hands, lightly pulling him onto the bed. He took that moment to eye Reid's beauty. His long brown locks hanging over his mahogany eyes, leading down to beautiful pouty lips. His slender body, which Morgan found adorable, was covered up by a T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He noticed his boyfriend's hands were shaking.

"Baby you're fine...it's okay. Calm down."

Reid, still shivering, clung to Morgan's arm as he was layed down and covered by the blankets. The two boys faced each other, snuggled tight in the warm bed. Morgan stroked his lover's hair, pushing it away from his face, and calming the fear.

"You know, pretty boy, Garcia will be up later..."

"Just let me rest a few hours." Reid whispered sleepily. Soon, Reid's breathing slowed and became heavy. After making sure his baby was asleep, he pulled his hand slowly off Reid's locks and felt pride that he'd gotten this scared insomniac to sleep with literally, the touch of his fingers. He watched Reid's eyelashes flutter and listened to his soft breathing, the only sound in the quiet room. And one of the most angelic sounds he'd heard. As his own eyes became heavy, Derek smiled.

"I love you, pretty boy."

Around 2:30 am, the town background checks were finished and Garcia sluggishly made her way up the stairs to the room she shared with Derek. _Finally, some rest, _she thought. Derek had better have left the bed for me. _Even though he is a terribly hunky, super fine man of the law, under no circumstances will I be sleeping on the-_

As she opened the door, her thoughts were cut short. She couldn't believe her eyes. Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid lay wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping, looking cozy as can be.

"Oh my word," she whispered. She'd had her suspicions. The way they look at each other, the sly glances, and the really long hugs. Not to mention all the times Spencer had "caught a ride to work" from Derek. She smiled holding back a giggle, and backed slowly out of the room, closing the door. She'd act like she'd seen nothing. She didn't want to embarrass them by walking in on a scene that was obviously supposed to be private.

"Those two...,"she said excitedly walking downstairs again. "EEEEEEEE!" When the time came, she'd want to hear EVERYTHING.


End file.
